Polyhexahydrotriazines (PHTs) are an emerging class of high strength engineering thermosetting polymers (thermosets) that have a unique combination of properties. PHTs have high modulus, solvent resistance, and resistance to environmental stress cracking. The ability to tune both the thermal and mechanical properties of PHTs is critical to meet the increasingly stringent demands of structural materials. Addition of a second polymer to a PHT network is one method of tuning the thermal or mechanical properties of a PHT network, but such multicomponent PHT networks suffer from biphasic separation of the individual polymers and multistep syntheses are required in order to obtain each type of polymer for the PHT network.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for PHT networks and multicomponent PHT networks with improved material properties, and improved syntheses of these networks.